Mystical Moon
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Misaki had travel through the times with her parents to the Modern Era but when they died she felt like she had no reason to stay. With demons making double standards for the spell to send her back she comes to meet Kagome. Travel through the Bone Eaters while she follows Sesshomaru in his pack in his quest to get rid of Naraku and try to live a free spirited life. OC X Sess
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Returning to the Feudal Era

Sitting on a bench I watched the humans of the era play on toys and the like as I with a smoothie in my hand. I had camouflaged my demonic appearance long before these parents had been born. I was the last of my household seeing as my family was normally arrogant and tried to kill any humans on their lands, though they came here to get away from arrogant demons. Bit hypocritical weren't they? My lavender purple hair was currently the typical black, my normal tangerine orange eyes the normal Japanese brown and other demonic features such as pointed ears and clan symbols were faded to cover up anything that could show I was not human. It was a pain to file down my nails every night as they grew as long as my hair if I didn't trim them.

Sighing I wished I was back in a time I could walk proud, times where I heard from my honored mother stated demons walked the lands. She made a notion that she left it with my father to come to a peaceful time however over time they couldn't deal with the humans and were slain, how I wasn't completely sure. I was away at the time. To me it wasn't that long ago when they were with me. But to the humans it would seem like a few tens of years. I had wondered why they left our normal era where we had the ability to walk proud. But being the obedient daughter I followed them despite not wanting to leave.

Throwing away my drink I had to admit as I grew with the era I was in, things were peaceful. Though some things weren't easy to get my head around. But I had to seem human so I learned to adapt with the humans as they came out with the different stuff I see around me. Though if I had the chance I'd go back to my rightful era. But that was not possible.

To be honest I was lonely…

I had no mate, no pack left and no alpha.

Demons were hard to find even if they wanted to be found. Plus most demons of the modern era seemed just as arrogant as my father. I wasn't about to lower myself to be their plaything. And I wasn't going to mate just to restore my family. My honor that mother had taught me kept me from doing that. I had tried to ask some demons if they had a way back to our rightful era, only for them to place conditions for me to do. Screw that. I wasn't going to follow anything they stated if they stared at me with lust when their wives were right next to them. Yeah...WIVES!

I ain't a side bitch.

As a proud demon of the Dog demons I wasn't about to enter a harem.

Sighing I felt a small object touch my foot. Looking down I saw it was a ball. Picking it up I held it out to a child who came to retrieve it. Her mother smiled apologetically at me as she bowed a little. I waved as I smiled. Now I didn't hate humans in this era I just wished I had someone to talk to. I'd take a human companion if it meant this lonely feeling would go away. Coming to this era my beast was unusually silent over the years. I tried to converse with her only for nothing to speak back. I never told my parents but I think they knew. Maybe that happened to them as well?

Walking past a group of middle schoolers I walked past a girl with long black hair and brown eyes, a pull made me stop and look at her. I felt a demonic pull. Like ...one of the Jewel of the Four Souls, but that had disappeared over 500 or more years ago. And her scent...it was mixed with her humans scent but it showed she was around demons a lot. Frowning I wondered if she was in danger… I mean she had to be. The scent of demons and the curse jewel was on her.

Turning I went back to the park and entered the forest as I used my demon powers to redirect others of my presence as I followed her through the trees. Seeing her enter a temple grounds I frowned when I realized she could be a priestess. I hadn't seen many of those nowadays. Still she could get hurt on her family lands as I watched from a tree I saw her talk to her family. Finally it happened.

A demon.

A demon came out from under the bushes and tried to take off with her. It was a low class demon that was for sure but still I wouldn't let it harm the priestess. Seeing as she was a priestess it made a bit of sense for her to hold onto the curse jewel. But that also meant she needed to be protected. Jumping in front of the demon who had her bound and gagged with a snake like appendage. I saw that the demon was watching me carefully while the priestess held fear and a mix of hope as she looked at me.

"A fellow demon?" he hissed.

This cause the girl to look at me with a little more fear instead of hope.

"I want the girl."

"You can have her I just want the jewels."

"No. The jewels stay with the priestess."

He hissed at me in a snake manner. "In that case I'll just eat you before her."

Really, a low class demon wants to fight with me? I smirked as I held out my hand and fired my purple fire at him It burned him to the ground. He didn't stand a chance. The priestess watched me with wide eyes. Turning to her I stood before her for a moment before I walked closer to her. Slowly in case she reacted badly to my demon origins. "Come priestess, let's get you home."

"Y-you're a modern demon…"

"Yes, come on it not a easy walk back to your home from here."

Walking with the priestess I learned her name was Kagome. "What's your name?"

"Misaki. Though nowadays I go by Misa." Helping the priestess over some large roots that was in this part of the forest I sighed as she tripped the moment she set foot on the flat ground. Helping her back to her house was easy after that. Kagome was easy to talk to that was for sure. She was respectful to me being a demon. She even explained the reason she had the jewels. Hearing about the well that led her to the past. I longed to try to see if it'll let me return to my home era if not a few years ahead from when I had originally left. Only down side she seemed to trust me a little too easily…

"Misa can you come back with me? I'm sure me and my friends could use the help in defeating Naraku."

I blinked at her and raised a brow a little. "And how do you know if I'll be any help? Or even if the well would allow myself through?"

"Your fire was able to defeat that demon with ease. I can tell your skilled. Please at least try?"

I sighed as I wondered if I should risk it. All other ways back to that era was tricky with demons making standards. But Kagome wasn't doing that oddly enough. Looking into deep brown eyes I nodded with a smile on my face now. "I'll attempt it. Though I can't guarantee I'll always stick by your group. I work better in smaller groups."

"Then find Lord Sesshomaru, he doesn't have many to his pack. And if he allows it it'll work out for you."

I blinked. Who was Lord Sesshomaru? She hadn't mentioned him in her group. So I nodded. If he didn't want me in his group then I had nothing against that. I'd travel alone while building my own pack if need be. Only issue I wasn't alpha material, but I wasn't one to bend to an evil alpha either. I was more of a beta in nature, you know teach the pups, guard the weaker ones and heal the injured. Helping her put together her yellow backpack I wondered if I should change into something better for the era. But then I realized I had a few things I could take back with me. My home was empty in the sense of companionship now so I simply had to take what I held at home. Though I'd have to bring any money I had to barter to get some clothes that matched the time period.

Looking down at myself I saw it was a simple long sleeve dark greenish blue tee with a jean jacket, a pair of jeans with combat boots. I had my own weapons on my person. Daggers that was made with my own fang before I left my home era. They were out of sight since weapons were not allowed to be seen out in public. However I was out of practice since the human era didn't leave me the peace of mind to keep up my skill without being found out. Doing a quick check I saw my chain on my wrist that had my daggers magically charmed on them. 'I don't really need anything else, but I am not sure if I can return. Might be best to get my favorite things before I go.'

Walking into the kitchen I gave my respects to head of the household, Kagome's mother. Her little brother was in the room as well. His name was Sota I believe. "Hey Misa are you really a demon?"

I blinked at his question, and silently removed my illusion over my body showing what I really was. Kagome came in right as I undid the magic. "Wow Misa...you're so pretty." Kagome's mother stated I smiled and said my thanks. The grandfather frowned at me.

"You aren't the only demon living in this era are you?"

"No, many have adapted to human life while keeping hidden. I don't know why but they have."

"OI KAGOME!"

"Uh-oh." the priestess stated.

Smelling the air, I smelled a half breed coming over. I frowned since it was insanely rare for one to be in this era. So it had to mean he was from the well. Turning to Kagome I saw her sigh as she saw her friend land in the kitchen. Silver hair and a pair of puppy dog ears was on his head, golden eyes and dressed in red with a beaten up sword at his side. "Kagome you alright." He stated as he glared at me. Taking my eyes off the sword so I wouldn't seem threatening, I could recognize a magical spell anywhere. And that swords was not as beaten up as it looks.

"I am thanks to Misa." she pointed at me as he raised a look at me. "She saved me from a demon who tried to eat me."

"She could be just after the jewels." he countered. Turning his glare on me I could almost laugh at how it didn't scare me like he was trying to do.

"No interest in them." I stated as I looked at my claws. It was amusing that he felt like he could scare me off with a glare.

"Yeah right demon. All demons have an interest in them." I frowned at that, how rude. To assume that I was like every other demon in the world.

"Inuyasha, she isn't like that. If so she had plenty of time to try and take them." Kagome stated while holding in her temper.

"I ain't trusting her. Let's go Kagome."

"Inuyasha SIT."

Seeing the half demon fall to the ground made me blink. It confused me till I saw the subjection beads on him. 'Poor thing'

"Listen Inuyasha, Misa is coming with us to defeat Naraku. She's not even traveling with us." Kagome stated the last part sadly. The half breed glared and left towards where I assumed the well was. Kagome turned to me with a sad smile. "Inuyasha isn't a bad person. Just difficult."

I nodded. "I understand. And don't worry about me. If we pass each other I'll come and check up on you and your group. Also I'm heading back to my living residents to pick up a few things. I'll meet up with you at the entrance."

"Okay." She stated as she went about her day while I put back up my illusions.

-XxX-

I entered my home, it was a large house about a foot or two away from the forest that surrounded the mountain. Inside was dark and empty with many objects but no personal items. Using my specialty magic I shrunk many items but mostly my harp, guitar, violin, and piano. Attaching the enchanted charms onto my bracelet with my daggers I went to pack a bag. I packed simple things in my small bag.

A brush, a few extra clothes that could work in that time period, some blankets for harsh weather and thin for hot weather, some pillows that were lush with fluff, a few basic first aid kits. I then packed some foods. I may be a full demon but I had a few things I loved to eat in this human ran world. I even knew how to make them so I didn't need my recipe book. Speaking of books I pack my spell books that I took up in learning. Now you would think a demon couldn't learn human skills however it just takes longer for demons to learn them and when they are learned by demons they can do so much more than the humans can do. Looking at my modern money I decided against bring them.

I had shrunk all my items before putting them into the small bag and then shrunk the bag and attached it to my necklace. And just like my daggers I enchanted them to always come back to me if they get separated from me. Looking around once more I decided that I had everything to try to build my new home in the past. Of course that was even if I could use the well…

-XxX-

Arriving back at the priestess's home I saw Kagome before she took me to the well house. Kagome nodded as we headed inside the well house. I jumped in, still half way expecting for it to not work for me. But when I saw glows of purple and blue I looked up and saw a blue sky. Sounds of birds and the smell was insanely different. I was back in my time…it worked… I blinked as Kagome appeared next to me. I turned and pointed to my back. She blinked as I smiled. "I ain't letting you climb out of this well in a skirt. Just hop on."

"Thanks."

I took a single leap as I landed on the edge of the wooden well I saw what had to be Kagome's group. They looked shocked at me and was preparing to attack before Kagome could explain. I set her down and started to walk off. "We'll meet again Kagome. In a few weeks I'll attempt to return to the modern era for a few items as time goes on."

"Kay. Good luck out there Misa."

From what Kagome told me about her friends I was trying to escape quickly to avoid having my butt touched. I won't take gropes lightly. And he was just a human monk. But still, not going to give him the chance.

-xXx-

It had been a bit since I left the village with the well. Walking in my path with nothing to tell me where to go. I was fine with it. If I ran into Naraku then I'd deal with it then. Right now I was happy with the situation as it was. Why anyone could ask? My beast finally awoken from her slumber recently after a few days back in this time period. I spent a lot of time telling her what happened in the modern era. She had explained that she was always there just unable to speak to me. Like she was locked away for my own safety.

It was confusing but nonetheless it was something I was happy about. As I walked I heard a human sound. A small child screaming. Taking off into that direction I knew I could get myself in trouble, however I had a thing against children; demon, human or in between being hurt. It goes against my beta nature. Entering a clearing from the forest I saw a small human girl trying to outrun a heard of snakes. A nest?

'Why is it always snakes?'

[ _Who knows...you gonna help her? That toad doesn't seem strong enough to deal with a nest. That other demon seems to have his hands full._ ]

Running over I raised my daggers together as glowed in a bright light, the connection to the bracelet was formed as I drew my weapons. I sliced the nearest snake to the human child. I stood in front of her as I saw another demon trying to take care of the nest. 'Well ain't he handsome…'

[ _Interested?_ ]

'No not really, just stating fact.'

Dealing with any snake that came over to the human child, I ignored the toad or imp whatever he was while watching for whatever could hurt the child behind me. Soon enough the demon took care of the nest before me turned and faced me. I blinked at him. He looked like a dog demon as well. Well I guess they are more common here? Putting away my daggers I started to walk away before the child called out to me. "Um thank you miss!"

I blinked at the fact that she wasn't scared of me. I smiled and nodded to her. "It was my pleasure young one."

"I'm Rin. What's your name?"

"Misaki though lately I go by Misa."

"Lady Misa...are you a demon?"

I blinked at her and smiled. "Yes young one." I stated before turning to leave. After all I wasn't going to stay in the other demons presence if he became testy from me talking to his pack mates. The imp was looking at me oddly as well. I wasn't sure what relation the demons had with the young human but from her smell she was under the dog demons' protection.

"Where are you heading Lady Misa?"

"Just wondering around while enjoying being back in my homelands. Though I am also looking for some demon named Naraku."

"Why would you be looking for that evil demon?" the imp called out. I blinked at him and stared at him silently. "If you might allow me to ask…" he stated as he caught my stare.

"I was told when I was on my way home that he was tainting the grounds. He did nothing towards me that much is sure. However from what the winds have told me he needs to be dealt with."

"Hmph you think you're a match for that demon when Lord Sesshomaru has right to face him?"

"Lord Sesshomaru? Where have I heard that name…" I mumbled as the imp ranted about this lord. Over the rant I remember that Kagome mentioned him as someone I could travel with if I wanted a smaller pack. Turning to the demon who was silent from this point I studied him a bit. He seemed to have been studying me while I conversed with his ward and servant. "I take it your this Lord Sesshomaru? Lord of the West?"

He said nothing but my gut told me he was. "Well I have no intention to take your kill however if I run into him I can not guarantee if I will kill him or not."

"Rude demon! Lord Sesshomaru shall have his head. I doubt you would be even strong enough to face off against the demons he sends out."

"I made no notion to wanting his kill imp. However if I come across him I won't simply let him be. If he dies by my hand then so be it. If not and I die then so be it."

"Lady Misa you won't die right?" the young one named Rin asked as she looked worried.

"I'm not easy to kill normally, if he does kill me then that be my fate. If I live then I will continue on. Rest assured young one I have no intention to going into a fight that will only leave the outcome of death for me."

"Lady Misa...what kind of demon are you?" Rin asked as I stood and headed towards the trees.

"A Pure Dog demon." I stated as I entered the forest line only for the Lord to appear before me. I wasn't sure about following this pack, the imp's voice grated my ears with all of the ranting he did. While the young one was kind and adorable if the head alpha, Sesshomaru, didn't say I could follow I was not going to step on his feet in following him. Looking up at the demon lord I had noticed that he towered over my simple 5'4 with his 6'3 height. I tried to not let that intimidate me as he stared at me.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?" He questioned.

I was confused a bit on why that mattered. But then again being in the future really seemed to mess with my sense of behavior for this time period. I guess he wanted to know what status I had here. I wasn't sure if my lands were still standing or what not but I couldn't leave the Lord without answering. "I'm Misaki from the Mystic Moon. My parents escaped the times with a spell and took me with them back before the war with the East. We left for a peaceful time."

"And your parents?"

"Gone, passed away a bit ago."

"Where is your pack?"

"Don't have one."

Sesshomaru look at me with cool eyes. "Come." And he started off down the forest path. The imp was squawking about something while the young one was happily pulling my hand. I blinked at the fact that the LORD Sesshomaru had invited me on his quest, to be apart of his pack. I had heard a few rumors about him from Kagome but so far he just seemed distant.

Helping the human child onto the two headed dragon I walked alongside them while taking the stance as beta. The one who protected the young and weak while Sesshomaru took the alpha lead of taking the head of leading where we would go while protecting everyone. It was silent which normally I wouldn't welcome but what was I to say? Sesshomaru didn't seem like the type from what I've seen to take part of conversation and the imp had a superiority complex to the child and tried to talk for the alpha. I frowned the more the imp talked the more he stepped on the alpha role.

"Little imp. Might I ask your name?"

"Huh? My name is the great Lord Jaken."

"Okay Jaken, are a leader?"

"What? I was once."

"Are you now?"

"N-no?"

"Do you have the right to speak for the head of this pack?"

"How rude! I am the most trusted servant of Lord Sesshomaru. I speak for his stead!"

"I see." I stated while not really believing the little imp. I turned to the child who was giggling. "Something amuses you young one?" I smiled at her. She smiled at me.

"Jaken is a little mean but he doesn't mean to be most of the time." she giggled causing the imp to rant. I turned and saw Sesshomaru had stopped walking and the imp walked into his legs.

"Jaken."

"Yes Mi'Lord!?" he jumped down to a bow which made me raise a look at him.

"Be silent."

"Of course mi'lord."

Rin giggled again and I smiled at her when she looked at me. "So Lady Misa, what did you do while you were away?"

I blinked as I could feel the other two demons listening in. Jaken looked towards me while the alpha simply listened. "Before I found out about my parents deaths I traveled the lands as a musician. I sang for those I chose to."

"Really? Do you play any instruments?" Rin looked excited.

I smiled at her. " A few. They are foreign though so I don't think you'll know what they are."

"You travel to foreign places?" Jaken stated shocked.

"Yes I traveled to other lands."

"How far did you go?" Rin asked.

"Silly child she couldn't have gone far." Jaken stated.

"I traveled over the ocean to other lands to learn more." I stated ignoring the imp as he looked at me shocked. Rin was buzzing in her seat with questions.

"What did you play? I wanna know!" Rin stated excited.

I laughed a little. "Somethings called a Harp, Piano, Guitar and Violin. Those are what I played while others played other things while I sang."

"Do you think you could show me sometime?" Rin looked in awe. I smiled.

"If we get to a rest point I'll show you them."

"Really? Yey!"

"Instruments will only get in the way of Lord Sesshomaru's quest. Leave them at home." Jaken ordered.

I blinked and glared at him. "You do not order me around imp."

He jumped and gave a 'hmph' sound as if he wasn't scared. But I could, maybe Sesshomaru, smell his fear at my demonic presence. Turning to the human child I smiled at her while she frowned. "If they get in the way you don't have to Lady Misa."

"Nonsense young one. I have a way to make them travel size. My abilities aren't the same as Lord Sesshomaru."

"Really? Did you learn those skills while in the new lands?" Rin looked excited again.

I nodded while holding out my daggers. Only right now they were a small like a charm on my wrist. "Recognize these?"

"Your daggers! But how?" her eyes got wide as she saw my weapons being small and attached to a chain around my wrist. She had gazed at the other items on the bracelet for a moment, but because she didn't recognize them she continued to look at the dagger charms.

"A skill that helped me have my daggers with me even in a place that doesn't allow weapons. I can do the same with my other tools. I'll teach you how to do somethings I learned in the places I went to." I smiled at the child she looked excited at that thought. "But only if I get given the chance. And I'll have you know that it won't be easy to learn."

Rin had pouted a bit but when I patted her head she smiled as we continued on in silence. A role as beta, was to teach the young ones. Seeing as the child was excited about learning something new made me smile as we continued on our way with Sesshomaru leading us.

-XxX-

Sitting at a empty field Jaken was gathering twigs while Rin was clearing a space for our rest. Sesshomaru had gone and left, which made me think he was hunting. Seeing as the fire was getting set up I noticed Jaken having trouble starting the actual fire. Sighing I walked over and held out a finger. Rin and the imp jumped at the small purple flame that I used to start the fire. "That's so cool Lady Misa!"

The excitement from Rin made me smile as I sat down. Thinking for a bit I decided to play my guitar for a moment. Holding the charm I released the enchantment causing the two packmates to stare at my item. Holding the guitar I started to play a song while I watching the stars and the glow of the fire. I silently played my guitar while Rin and Jaken watched amazed as I played. Soon I saw the alpha come back with a boar. Rin cheered when I put down my instrument while Jaken was staring at my item. The moment I put it down Jaken came over to it, looking at it closely while I prepped the boar for the young Rin to be able to eat.

"Misaki this is one of those useless tools you talked about?"

I blinked at what he called my guitar, I decided if he wasn't going to respect my items then he won't get to play with it. Seeing as he was reaching for it I summoned it back to my charm bracelet. He jumped back and saw that it was glowing onto my wrist when he started to rant about not being let see it. "Jaken you said so yourself, it's a useless tool so why do you even want to learn about my tools?"

He gave a humph sound as he sat and ignored me now. Rin giggled as I prepared the food. The alpha watched silently before focusing on the sky. Taking off my bag from my necklace I undid the spell. Jaken watched as did Rin when I started to pull out a blanket and pillow. Rin looked interested as I started to set up a good sleeping space for her. "Lady Miss what's that?"

"Just a few supplies I have. Now eat so you can rest for the night."

Rin smiled as she ate. I took the organs and prepared them for the imp. He looked shocked when I set them in front of him. He gave a huffed sound before he stated to eat. Seeing there wasn't enough for the alpha and myself I set my share down and took the part I prepared for him with more from my own towards the alpha. He watched as I set next to him but I didn't stay to see if he accepted it. Alpha or not, demon or not. I knew he would not eat with seen audience. Besides I had jerky I could eat.

-XxX-

Sesshomaru's POV

-XxX-

He didn't know what to really make of the female dog demon. Listening to her talk to his pup he came to know about her travels. It was weird how she had no pack, no alpha when she clearly was a beta. She didn't really need protection but she clearly accepted being part of his pack.

When he saw her protecting Rin he wondered if she was a threat until she stayed still protecting his pup. Her talks about her travels made him wonder what she learned over the waters and was pleased that she would teach Rin. Jaken never tried to teach her so there fact that this demon, who has many strange skills, was willing to teach her was something he silently approved of.

Hearing Jaken try to talk down to her made Sesshomaru want growl. His inner beat was not happy at the imp. Seeing the female demon growled defensively at the imp about ordering her around made him wonder if she was against being told what to do or if it was because Jaken was undermining her position.

When they stopped for the night he went out to get food. To show the demoness he was alpha. Even if she already knew.

Walking in the direction of their camp he heard something in the air. It was strange. Picking up the pace he saw it was the demoness he allowed to join them. She was playing a tool. A musical instrument? Though it was one he'd never seen before.

That made him realize she really did travel far to learn her skills. Walking into their camp he set the boar down to see what she would do. And like he silently wished she started to prepare food for his pup. Then he saw her make food for Jaken, who was surprised by the offer.

Sesshomaru watched as she studied the remaining food from the wild animal. He saw that the way she prepared it would mean one of them would go without a full stomach. He frowned a little at the fact that boar wasn't enough. But instead of taking the good amount for herself, she put more together for him.

He looked down at the made food. It wasn't meant for humans, she prepared it in a way so he could eat as well. His beast growled in approval when he realized she was showing respect for an alpha. But at the same time he felt his alpha nature want her to eat more.

She was pack even though she was new. So she needed to eat more as well. Looking up he saw her take out some food from her travel bag. It looked like dried meat. "Lady Misa what's that?"

"Its dried meat. Not very nutritious for me but I like the taste."

"It's human food?"

"Yes young one." and she put away the remainder. He saw her take out a blanket and pillow and start setting up a resting place near the fire. Sesshomaru was confused. Was she cold?

"Misaki what are you doing?"

"Preparing a bed for Rin."

"She can sleep on the ground." Jaken said rudely. Sesshomaru almost growled at the notion. But stopped when Misaki growled darkly instead.

"I will not let the young one rest on the ground when I can offer better."

Rin walked over and saw that make shift bed looked very inviting. She smiled and stated a thanks. Sesshomaru watched as the female demon set up a resting near his pup. Like he thought she was a beta. She took the role as teacher and helper to an alpha.

He felt his beast cooing at her behavior. He watched her curl up protectively around her to keep his pup warm.

-XxX-

Normal POV

-XxX-

At sunrise I sat up and saw Sesshomaru was watching me and Rin. I blink and stretched a little. Looking at the sun I thought about what could the young one do for food. Turning to the alpha I spoke in a hushed Dog language so the others wouldn't wake. "Mind if I gather fruits for the young one for later while we walk?"

He seemed to think about it before nodded. I smiled and curled my blanket around the young one so she had more warmth before running into the forest. Smelling the air I found a few fruit trees. Things like peaches, oranges, and apples. It was obviously a human orchid. Possibly owned by a rich noble. So I stuck to the edge and took only a few for my young pack member. Using an illusion to hide me and what I took. I left with them shrunk into my pack. Arriving to the camp I saw Jaken awake but Rin still sleeping.

"Misaki where were you!? Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need you leaving when we need to head out!"

I growled lowly at the imp, he was screeching about something I had permission for. Plus he was waking the young pup. "Where I go is nothing of your concern." I held out a small peach for Rin when she sat up. "Here, eat."

"Thank you Lady Misa." the young human child smiled as she sat while I cleaned up my blankets and pillows into my bag before shrinking them once again. I walked over to the two head dragon and offered my hand for him to smell, he had yet get know my scent even though he allowed me near. He seemed confused but still took in my scent while I petted his muzzle. Rin walked over after throwing the bulb of the core away. I picked her up and set her on the two headed dragon.

Sesshomaru was waiting near the forest edge as we walked on for his quest. I smiled as I listened to the young child talk about her dream. I nodded along as she asked about my travels. The imp every so often would try to undermine her but after a scolding from the alpha led him to be silent. I came to the conclusion that I could get behind staying with this pack. Sure the imp was annoying but still, the pup needed to be taught and Sesshomaru wasn't a bad alpha. Smelling the air, I sighed softly and almost silently at the clean scent. Back in the modern era it wasn't so, so it was a nice change.

Now if only we can find that evil demon…

 **Another fan base I love. Keep an eye out for updates. I'll try to get the out faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Meeting Naraku

Sitting against a large tree I watched the young human play in the river. She trying to catch fish with Jaken helping. Though I knew I would help if it came close to the time to eat. After all many learn to fend for themselves at her age. But Rin was having fun playing in the river instead. While I was hoping she would show she could focus on catching fish I knew it would be awhile before she would do as such. After all Rin was still a child. Just a pup.

"Lady Misa! Lady Misa!" I looked up at the young pup. Her smiled was big and bright causing me to smile in return. "Come play with me."

Sighing I walked over to the water. The alpha was out doing something as I to look after his pup. Jaken had huffed as he left the river I lightly walked into the water and picked up the pup. "That's enough play now young one. It's time to hunt for food."

"Aw...okay." She smiled as I set her in the river. I had planned to help her get to learn how to catch fish alone but seeing her catch only small ones I decided to help out. I caught a few big ones as she carried her small ones. "Wow Lady Misa you got so many big ones."

I chuckled as I nodded and set out ot prep the food before getting the child a spare robe for her wet one. As she changed I cooked the lunch for her and the imp. I had another for the alpha and myself if he was to return during lunch.

As we were eating Jaken went off saying he had to pick something up from the river. I was thinking he was thirsty. But when he left a white baboon cover man came out of the forest. Rin seemed to be scared of him as he seemed to watch myself and the young one. "State your name and business."

"My...Sesshomaru has a lovely company right now. A human child and a rare female demon." the deep voice sent a shiver down my tail as I narrowed my eyes at the person in front of me.

Hearing Jaken scream as he ran over. He stood in front of me as if he was protecting me. I frowned at the lack of respect before it hit me. That baboon was Naraku. Holding my gaze to the half breed I watched him as he laughed. "Lady demon tell me, is there something you seek?"

"Misaki has no reason to seek anything from you!" Jaken shouted.

"Misaki huh? I come bearing a gift…" he stated as he held out a shard of the Jewel of Four Souls. I narrowed my eyes at it. I felt something evil coming from it however I knew better than to give into the tempting light of the forbidden jewel. "I'll offer you this jewel to keep if you do something for me."

"Not interested."

This seemed to stun him before he chuckled. I narrowed my eyes on him. I was so focused on him that I was startled when I heard the young one yelp. Turning to look and check on the pup I saw a woman on a feather with the pup in her arms. "Lady Misa! Jaken!"

"Rin!" the imp screamed while I glared at the demon holding the pup. I let my guard down…

"Now are you willing to listen?" Naraku chuckled.

Turning to look at him while keeping the demon and pup in view I saw the demon soar near the half breed in front of me. "All I want is the two tailed demon cat called Kirara."

I blinked and frowned. That was the cat from Kagome's group.

Shifting out my hand I heard the demon woman shout out as I jolted forward and caught the pup as she fell from the demon's grasp. I held the pup close as I glared at the two demons in front of me. Naraku seemed to be thinking or he would be stunned but the demon woman glare harshly at me. "I protect my pack. You made the mistake in going after the pup." No get yourself and the puppet out of here." I stated to the woman.

Jaken looked confused as the two quickly left and just as they left the alpha arrived. Sesshomaru glared at where the two had stood and how there was a burnt smell in the air. He nodded at me as i set the pup down and she ran to her alpha. Seeing everything would be fine now I set about making mine and the alpha's meal.

 **Short chapter but the next one will be longer. Since I'm leaving soon for vacation I'll have time to nothing but write. See you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Teaching the Pup

Misa was sitting near the pup who was playing around the field as she kept an eye on the surrounding area. After the issue with Kagura almost kidnapping the pup Misa wouldn't allow a moment go by without her watching around her. It had been a few days since then so Misa had taken up teaching the pup small things like educational stuff. Such as writing, counting and reading.

Misa was proud of her little pup of the pack. She was a fast learner. It made Misa smile as she readied a few other things for the pup to learn how to do.

"Misa?"

Misa heard a female gasp, looking up she saw Kagome walking around with her large yellow backpack. Jaken was with the pup playing, well in her eyes he was. But Misa walked over and smiled at the priestess. "It's been a while."

"It has. Wanna go to the future with me to pick up somethings?"

Misa was about to say no. That she was in her right time. But then she thought about how limited her teaching stuff was and how the pup was such a fast learner. With the money she had back home she could finally spend it on something. Like picking up some treats for the pup and lessons. Like for advance lessons and even music stuff. She could teach the pup a lot better if she went back for a bit.

But…

What would the Alpha say?

Thinking she could make it back before the alpha got back she turned to Jaken. "Imp, I'm going to get more resources. I'll be back."

"Hmph, if Lord Sesshomaru gets back we'll leave without you."

"Have a safe trip Lady Misa!"

Misa smiled at the pup, glad the two of them didn't see the priestess. That might end up being a can of worms she wouldn't want to deal with. Walking with the priestess they arrived at the well, it was then Misa wondered if she would be able to use the well. After all it was to return to her own time, but what about going back to the future?

-XxX-

Opening her eyes she saw the roof of the shrine. It had let her through? Misa blinked shocked as she used her illusion magic to cover up her demonic features. Jumping up with Kagome on her back they walked out of the shrine. "Well I'm not staying long, I'm just getting a few things and then heading back."

"Okay. You got some to carry everything back in?"

"Yes I do. Thank you for inviting me back."

-XxX-

Carrying the new learning books for the pup. Misa made her last stop to the convenience store to pick up many small sweets and lasting foods for her pup and herself to enjoy. Things like some candy, chocolate, cookies and dried foods. She had wanted to spoil the pup a bit since she was doing so well with the studies she was giving her. Walking off with the bag to the well she could smell the half breed had come through the well. Once inside the shrine Misa shrunk the items and foods and jumped into the well. Feeling the magic run around her. She smelled the air and frowned.

-XxX- EARLIER WITH SESSHOMARU -XxX-

He had come back from her search to see the beta was not in the field. Rin was playing while Jaken was watching her with a grumpy face. His pup cheered up even more as she saw her Lord. She ran over and asked if he'd seen the beta. Jaken gave a vague reply that she said she had something to do. He was not happy. Smelling the air he found that priestess from his half bred brother's group had come near his pack. Before he could really respond the beta came into the field.

The female demon looked like she wanted to sigh, but was holding in her disappointment. It made Sesshomaru feel odd as she walked over. She explained that she went to retrieve some educational things and rewards for Rin, who cheered at the thought of rewards. Sesshomaru nodded and started to walk as he saw the demon lift Rin and put her on the two head dragon. She was ignoring Jaken as she watched around her.

He felt her tense as she watched every shadow from the area. Soon Jaken snapped at her, this cause him to frown. This level of scolding was not something he would do for something as minor as her leaving for a few hours.

-xXx- MISAKI -xXx-

Her hearing had been ringing for a while after the imp finally stopped his squawking. Sighing she watched her Alpha go towards a direction of a dangerous demon. For a while now he was trying to replace his arm. How he lost it she wasn't sure. Sensing the strength Misa waved for the dragon to stop. "We'll be over in this clearing Lord Sesshomaru."

He just looked at her and walked off. Rin noticed this and frowned as Jaken followed. "Why can't we go with him?"

"Because it's dangerous for a human to be near that type of aura."

"Daw…" seeing her student of a pup pout, Misa smiled and patted her head.

"Let's pick up where we left off."

"Okay. Am I counting or reading another book?"

"I think I'll test your counting later. Let's have you read this."

 **I'm trying to get my storyline right so I can write this properly. Sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
